Trick or Threat
by Dark Shining Light
Summary: oneshot. Two kids go out to trick or treat but what happens when the meet a person that threats? HAPPY HALLOWEEN!


**A/N: Hey guys, just another Yugi and Téa story! Man I'm coming up with a lot of these! Too many actually. Well, please enjoy! This one is going to be a short Halloween one, okay and I have to tell you if it hadn't been for school, this story would have never been done! Please enjoy it!**

"Trick-to-Threat"

By Dark Shining Light

Pairing: Yugi and Téa

Rated T

General/?

Summary: Yugi and Téa go out for Halloween but what will they discover, especially about Yugi?

(Do Not Own Yu Gi Oh!)

((Enter the Story))

"Hurry mommy! The kids are coming!" the young, shoulder length haired brunette exclaimed, bounding off her seat as she looked through the box shaped, clear glass that allowed her hazel blue eyes to stare at the outside streets. It was the 31st of October and if you could guess, adults and children around the town dressed up dread to frighten their neighbors for it was the holiday named Halloween.

This was eight year old Téa's favorite holiday (aside from Christmas that is) for she enjoyed receiving sweets but best of all, dressing as she pleased. In this day, no one may say 'you look like something the cat dragged in' because all look the same. Well, technically, some maybe demons; sharpened horns on the top of their head with the devil's tail coming from your behind.

But from the little girl's point of view, she could see the Egyptian dead coming back to life, knocking on doors with a bag in each hand. Another type of monster similar to this is their companions the zombies, brainless and dead as they walk soulless on the road; arms up-hands down.

//Ding-dong//

She hopped down her sit and ran for the door, opening it to reveal some goblins, witches and more. They opened their bags. "Trick or Treat!"

"My, my; what a scary group of kids we have here!" Mrs. Gardner exclaimed, coming up behind her daughter with a bowl full of creamy black chocolates, paper wrapped eyeballs, and fruity lollipops.

She passed one to each child, each one thanking her with a smile before they all left running to the next home.

"Bye! Happy Halloween!" She and Téa waved to them and they closed the large wooden door.

After a few minutes, the door bell rang again and once more, the small brunette opened the door. But this was no trick-or-treater; instead, it was her new found, tyke friend from the educational building "school".

He wore a black cape around his shoulders with white shiny fangs that made Téa wonder if they were real. '_But this was Halloween',_ she concluded in her mind, _'day to dress up scary with fake items. I'm sure his aren't real too.'_

Underneath the cape was a black sleeveless shirt; the same color for his pants. He had arm bracelets with strikes on his wrists and a neck belt the same way. From her eyes, he appeared to look like a vampire prince. He didn't need a crown for his hair style made it seem as he had one; it was five giant black spikes with crimson as the color of its highlights. His yellowish lightening strike bands came down his forehead. But the only thing from stopping him from being that was his soft and gentle violet eyes which showed no dread at all.

The boy gave her a shy smile while rubbing the back of his neck. "Umm…Trick or Treat?"

Téa gigged and brought her friend. "Happy Halloween Yugi! I like your costume!"

He flushed a deep red. "Thank you, I like yours too Téa."

The girl wore an ankle length dress; the color reminded him of blue cotton candy. The dress was spaghetti strap and a clear silk scarf that hung on top of her chest. A brand new sliver tiara was placed on top of her head, making her look like a ruler's wife. Her feet were covered by a pair of small dancer shoes; the color was the samel as her hazel eyes.

She smiled brightly. "Thank you Yugi!"

It seconds passed before the mother of Téa came in. "Happy Halloween Yugi." The woman greeted, offering him a piece of candy.

"Happy Halloween Mrs. Gardner and thank you very much." He said back, accepting her offer.

"Are you two off to trick-or-treat?" She inquired.

The two nodded; large smiles on their faces.

"Alright," Mrs. Gardner sighed, a small grin crossed her lips. "You two may go but remember, just around the neighbor. Promise me that the two of you won't pass the house by the next corner, alright?"

"We promise!" They vowed in unison before the small girl ran to get her trick-or-treat bag on top of the table.

((Hours later))

"Thank you! Happy Halloween!" Yugi and Téa told them as the neighbors dropped the treasures into their jack-o-lantern bags. They ran down the steps until their feet touched the sidewalk; outlines of human figures disappearing, either returning home or off to somewhere else.

"Look at all the candies we have!" The female stated; obviously glad with all the treats they received.

"You said it!" He replied back in the same tone. "But it looks like that was the last house. We have to go home."

The short haired brunette frowned. "I guess you are right."

Silence footsteps were the only sounds on the street until another pair joined the children's.

"Hey kids." A ghastly character addressed them, his raven eyes staring down at the tyke and his friend before breathing some of his cigar and opening his mouth to let the sickening smoke come out. "You done trick-or-treating I see. Get lots of candy?"

The pair looked at him in fright, neither of them knowing to answer or scatter. Shaken, the petite girl took her best friend's hand into her own; trying to gulp down her fear.

He tightened his grip on her hand, he too, feeling frighten and useless.

"Relax kids." The man told them, taking another breath of his cigarette before assuring, "I'm harmless, nothing but bones."

But that did not bring down their fears, instead, they increased. They knew nothing about him and were frightened of the possibilities this man may do to them.

The man was at least three times their size, was blanched, and had the eyes of a murder. He wore a large trench coat and a black suit, matching with his raven, uncombed hair.

"Still don't believe me, do ya?" He inquired them in a low and dangerous voice. The children paled, wanting to run and hide.

He smirked before taking out a dark chocolate candy bar. "Here, take it."

He held the chocolate bar an inch away from their snow white faces, swinging it slightly to the sides, trying to persuade the children to raise their hands and grab the delicious treat.

The tyke stared at his friend, her shining ords have disappeared to replace them with a pair of blank and frightened eyes, his in visa-versa.

Surprising it was not him that receieved the "gift", but the girl right next to him. Her shaken hand reached up and took it from his hand before bowing in the show of gratitude."Th-thank you very much, s-sir." Tea thanked with stammer.

Her companion just stared at her, not believeing that she had taken it.

The aduit showed a toothy grin; the darkest kind of yellow and brown were their colors. "Would you two been interested in a small ride?"

"No!" Yugi practically screamed, wanting the two to escape from this man.

"But it's just a short ride." He insisted; his arms shot like bullets, wrapping their wrists and dragging them inside his car-shaped vehicle; their treasures crashing down into the sidewalk, lolipops breaking and chocolate bars cracking.

It was grayish white, making you see most of the color that was lost. it was banged up from the sides, dents being the new style.

He tossed the children into the back, one on top of the other before starting the motor and driving off.

As he drove, Yugi and Tea embraced each other. Their tears pouring down their faces. None knew how vicious this man could be...would be.

The boy stared out in the street; thoughts and ideas racing off in his head, trying to solve the conflict in this plot.

Then, the simplest idea popped into his mind; open the door. But he couldn't without the man noticing it. They had to be in front of a place with a crowd, and many officers.

It seems that his prayer was answered for they were about to pass a giantic building with vivid lights, loud music could be heard from inside even though the windows were up plus there were tons of people standing outside witha guard.

Hesitation took over him for a brief moment, wanderous images popping into his imagination, scenes that may happen to him if he were to open that door.

They had almost passed it when the boy pushed those thoughts out of his head and opened the gate to freedom and threw himself out, bringing a stunned and shocked brunette with him.

Every moment was playing in slow motion until the plunge between the ground and kids made the hit. They rolled down gently, eyes shut as they coughed. After a few seconds, they opened their tiny orbs, moaning weakenly as they did.

Soft voices were heard, blurry figures surrounded them before it turned pitch black for the two.

((Minutes Later))

"Uhhh..." Yugi awakened, yawning and looked up. The pair of eyes blinked. He was in a room with two sofas (He being on one and the other had a blanket over its self); the smell of a cigar was floating through the air. The carpet was covering in dirt and in the far corner, he finally relized that there was a man in the room, sitting on top of a desk. He held a cigarette between his fingers but his eyes weren't like the previous man, they showed tiresome.

"Glad to see you are awake kid." The man spoke.

The tyke nodded, rubbing the back of his neck. What had happened and why did the feeling of sore take over his body?

He tried to reset the events that had happened tonight, all leading up to when they came down the car. _'Right, now I remember.'_

"You feeling better? Wanna look into a mirror and see the bruises you have?"

He shook his head 'no', shutting his eyes while trying to rub away the pain before this eyes snapped open.

"Tea!" Yugi yelled, his orbs desperately searching for his companion.

"Who? Oh, relax kid, she's right over there." He beckoned her with his head, pointing to the other sofa.

He rose from his seat and walked over to her; he flipped the blanket off and sure enough, she was there, sleeping peacefully. He sighed in relief; even though she had bruises, it could have been a lot worse.

"I called the police to take you two home. They'll be here any second now but while we're waiting, wanna explain what happened?"

He stood quiet and the man understood that he didn't want to explain anything right now.

((Later))

The cops arrived moments later, with Tea awake and were ready to leave when Yugi excused himself to go to the restroom.

As he came out, a thrung came over to the boy, stepping in front of him. "What do we have here, a lost little baby in the club? Get lost kid!"

"I'm leaving." He countered, trying to walk past him.

"Did you just talk back brat!" The thrung demanded, slamming him against the wall.

But the violet eyed boy showed no fear, gazing up at him with a glare. His eyes searched around the area but saw no one.

He then bit the man's hand.

"What the F" He cursed, grabbing his hand as it bleed.

He just ran off to the officers, not looking back but not before licking his lips to wipe away the red fluid.

((End))

**A/N: Well, that's the end to that. I hoped you guys enjoyed it! PLease review!**

**Til next time,**

**Dark Shining Light **


End file.
